Mario and Sonic and Megaman:Battle for the Olympic Games
by blee7442
Summary: A crossover of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games series,and Mega Man Upon A star. The Olympic games are held in Japan. Mega Man,and Roll are in the crowd at the ceremony,but it gets interrupted by Dr. Wily who plans to take over the world again. Join Mario,Sonic,Mega Man,and their friends as they battle Dr. Wily and his minions to save the World. Cancelled,and new info added.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. It's time to begin my new series. It's a crossover of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series, and Megaman Upon A Star. I've played the Olympic games, but I haven't seen the English version of Upon A Star. If anyone knows where one is, then let me know, and I'll try to watch it someday. Anyway, I'll start things off with the beginning. The preparations for the Olympic Games. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, or locations mentioned here. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Prologue:The preparations for the Olympic Games.

(In a world known as The Video Game World. A blue humanoid robot named Mega Man was taking out a few enemies that were heading his crosses a room, as the door behind him closes. Before he continues on, he hears a voice.)

"Mega Man!"a familiar voice to Mega Man said.

"Yuuta?"Megaman asked.

A portal appears out of nowhere, and brings him in. He appears in the real world. A girl with blonde hair wearing a red dress also appeared in the real world. She was Mega Man's sister Roll. There were two kids in the room. Both had black hair, but one was a boy wearing a green shirt, and the other was a girl with ponytails. The boy's name was Yuuta, and the girl was Yuuta's sister Akane. Their parents Mr. And Mrs. Kobayashi were there as well.

"What's going on?"Mega Man asked.

"The Olympic games are going to start. We want to know if you want to come along."Yuuta asked.

"The Olympic Games?"Roll asked.

"The Olympic Games is a big event. Competitors from around the globe arrive at one spot to compete in a bunch of events. We're hosting the event this year." told them.

"This year is a special one because two teams are coming to compete, and they are lead by two heroes like you Mega Man."Akane told them.

They looked at each other, and smiled.

"Sure. There's no harm in this."Mega Man said.

At the stadium. The crowd was anxious for the introduction ceremony. Mega Man, and Roll were with their friends in the crowd. However, there was someone else not at the stands, but in another location. He observes the stadium.

"This is perfect. Once I stop these Olympic Games, I'll be able to take over the World."The mysterious person said.

* * *

**Author's note:Hey guys. What do you think of this crossover? I came up with this earlier this week. I thing you guys should know who that mysterious person is. If you don't, then I'm not going to tell you. That's all for now. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys.I appreciate the reviews I got so far. I hope you guys like this one. Basically, it begins the events of this story, and our first battle begins. So let's begin this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any if the characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Dr. Wily attacks.

At the opening ceremony. The crowd was cheering as the ceremony began. There were Toads blowing the trumpets, and playing their drums. There was two lines formed from the center. The line on the right of the center consisted of: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Bowser Jr.

The line opposite of that consisted of:Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze,Shadow, Silver, Vector, Dr. Eggman, and Metal Sonic.

"Wow. Those are some great competitors."Mega Man said.

"Yeah, but their team leaders are fixing to show up. Look."Yuuta said.

Two characters rose from the ground. They were Mario and Sonic. The two waved as the crowd cheered at them. Everyone was cheering at all the competitors. However, unknown to them, one of the screen was acting strange. It catches Yoshi, and Tails's attention. Then suddenly, all the screens begin to act up, and everyone is puzzled about it. A man appears on the screens, and the only people familiar with him was Mega Man, and his friends.

"Dr. Wily?"Mega Man asked.

Dr. Wily laughs evilly.

"Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Dr. Wily. I decided that I will take over the world, but I doubt anybody can beat my old creations. Fire Man, Hard Man, Air Man attack!"Dr. Wily ordered.

Wily's robots arrived at the scene. One was a red and white with fired on top named Fire Man. One was a big blue robot named Hard Man. The last robot was blue, and it had a big fan in the center named Air Man.

"We're here to burn you to crisp."Fire Man said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Sonic said as he, and everyone else got in position.

Mega Man got out of his seat, and jumped into the field to help. Air Man sees this.

"Well, it looks like our enemy is here as well."Air Man said.

"We won't lose to none of you freaks!"Hard Man said.

"Okay bring it on!"Sonic said.

"Let's go!"Mega Man said

"It's a-go time."Mario said.

Everyone got into their fighting stances.

"Farewell, fools."Dr. Wily said.

* * *

**Author's Note:Here's where things should look interesting. I'm sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger, but I want to set it in a good position for the next chapter. The next one is where the fight begins. Who will win? Find out next time. Later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I apologize for the long wait. I went on a trip last weekend, and I couldn't get any work done. I'm back, and I'll do my best to continue it. This chapter covers the battle from the last chapter, and the great team is formed. Let's get this started.**

**Chapter 2:The heroes vs The Wily Bots.**

* * *

At the stadium. Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man get into their fighting stances, and so does Wily's robots.

Hard Man fires an attack at Mario, and Sonic, but Mario uses his hammer to stop the attack, and send it back at him, and sends Hard Man flying.

"Nice job Mario."Sonic said.

"Thanks."Mario said.

"I'll take care of the one with the fan."Sonic said.

"I'll battle Fire Man."Mega Man said.

"Guess that means I'll handle that other robot."Mario said.

"I'll burn you to crisp for real this time Mega Man."Fire Man said.

"You don't know who you're dealing with hedgehog."Air Man said

"You may have hit me once plumber, but you're days are over."Hard Man said.

Mario pulls out a hammer suit, and transforms into Hammer Mario. Mario hits Hard Man with a hammer, and goes after him. Sonic kicks Air Man, and goes after him. The other two robots charge toward each other.

Hammer Mario vs Hard Man.

Hard Man jumps, and tries to squish Mario, but misses him, and gets sent flying. Hammer Mario hits him to the air with his hammer. He throws a bunch of hammers at Hard Man, and damages him. Mario jumps, and sends Hard Man to the ground. Mario switches to his Fire Form, and throws a bunch of fireballs at him. Hard Man looks up to see the fireballs, but was too late to dodge them as they all hit him. When Mario lands to the ground, Hard Man explodes to pieces.

"That was a piece of cake."Mario said, and he heads back to the stadium.

Sonic vs Air Man

Air Man gets up, and the fan on his body begins to activate a big wind. Sonic was going anywhere cause of it.

"Not bad, but I'm going to speed up."

A blue aura appears around his as he moved faster. Sonic kicks Air Man, and sends him to the air, and then the ground. Air Man gets up, and fires a few tornadoes at him, but they were too slow for Sonic, and he uses husband homing attack on Air Man. He sends him to the air, and then kicks him to the ground. He charges at Air Man, and hits him. Air Man then exploded to pieces.

"That guy was way too slow for me."Sonic said as he headed back to the stadium.

Mega Man vs Fire Man.

The two robots continue to fire their attacks. Mega Man dodges Fire Man's Fire Storm, and fires a charged shot at him. Mega Man then continues to attack Fire Man with his Mega Buster. Fire Man took a lot of damage, and fires a lot of Fire Storms, but Mega Man dodges them all, abducted fires a charged shot to end it. Fire Man explodes to pieces. Mario, and Sonic arrive at the stadium.

"Nicely done."Mario said.

"Yeah. You really took him easily."Sonic said.

"Thanks. You both did great out there."Mega Man said.

"Thanks."Mario, and Sonic said.

Dr. Wily appears on the screen again.

"You may have beaten my robots, but mark my words, I will destroy you three, and you're friends, and take over the world. Nuhahahaha."Dr. Wily said. The screen disappears.

The rest of Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man's friends got into the group. The crowd left while the fighting was going on.

"I can't believe Dr. Wily escaped the game world again. We have to stop him."Mega Man said.

"Don't worry Mega Man. If we all work together, we can stop Wily from completing his plan."Sonic said.

"Is everybody with us?"Mario asked, and everyone nod their heads in agreement. They put their hands in the center of the group.

"Let's do This!"Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man said.

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What do you think of this chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is when the adventure begins. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm ready to start the next chapter. I apologize for not updating last weekend. I was busy last week, and I couldn't get any of the script done.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 3:The search for Dr. Wily begins.

At the stadium.

Mario, Sonic, and their friends were listening to Mega Man's story about himself, Dr. Wily, and his adventures in Japan.

"Guess that answers the question about thus Wily guy."Sonic said.

"Yeah. I don't know what he's up to this time, but I know it's not good."Mega Man said.

"Do you know anybody else that can help us?"Mario asked.

"Yeah. I'll go contact him right now."Mega Man said.

"Mario, and I will go with you. The rest of you spread out. If you see any of Wily's robots, then let us know."Sonic said.

The others nod in agreement, and leave the area. Mario, and Sonic follows Mega Man, and his friends out of the stadium.

* * *

In Yuuta's room.

Yuuta used the controller to get to Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, who was working on something.

"Dr. Light!"Mega Man yelled.

"Oh. Mega Man. You're out there again?"Dr. Light asked.

"Dr. Wily escaped from the video game world again."Mega Man said.

"He interrupted the Olympic games, and plan's on taking over the real world again."Sonic said.

"He had three robots attack the stadium, but me, Sonic, and Mega Man took care of them."Mario said.

"That Wily. You must find him, and stop him. Your new friends might be able to help stop him."Dr. Light said.

"Don't worry. We will."Sonic said.

"Is Proto Man there? We need all the help we can get on this one."Mega Man said.

The tv brights, and Proto Man jumps out if it. He was a red robot like Mega Man, but had a yellow scarf, a visor, and a shield. Rush, and Beat emerged from the screen as well.

"I'm guessing you'll need help. Right?"Proto Man asked.

They nod there heads.

"Alright. We'll help you stop Wily again."Proto Man said.

"Alright. Let's go."Mega Man said.

Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Proto Man, Rush, Beat, Yuuta, and Akane leave the room to search for Wily. Roll was the only one in the room. She looks st Dr. Light on the screen.

"Dr. Light. Can I ask you something?"She asked.

"Anything Roll."He said.

She jumps in the screen, and returns to the video game world.

* * *

Back with Wily.

He is in a secret location.

"So it seems that Mega Man, his friends, along with those two teams are going to stop me eh?"He said.

"They're luck will run out. Once my special creation are complete, then nothing will stop me from ruling the world."He said, and does his evil laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:I know this may seem short, but this will lead to a few surprises I have in mind during the story. I hope you guys liked it, and be sure to tune in next time to see what Wily has in plan next. Until then, later.**


	5. Story Cancelled,and News

**Hey guys. Im afraid I've got some bad news for this Fanfic. Because of me not coming up with ideas for the next chapters. I've decided to cancel this Fanfic. I'm sorry but I can't seem to come up with something. However, I decided to try again on a Mario, Sonic, and Megaman crossover, but it will be different. It will be a spinoff of both Mario and Sonic:Heroes Unite, and Sonic and Megaman Adventure. If you haven't read either of those, then I would recommend trying them out. I like both stories. I don't promise that I'll be good as the authors of both stories, but I will do my best. The first chapter will be next week. Keep an eye out for it. It will be under the Mario and Sonic crossover section. That's all I got to say later.**


End file.
